


The Rook and The Knight

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Havoc has a surprising proposition for his best friend Heymans Breda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rook and The Knight

It was going to be a long night, Jean Havoc thought. He hated sentry duty. As a student at the Military Academy of Amestris, there were many times and places he was not allowed to smoke, but nothing tested him more than sentry duty. He loathed having to stand outside for eight hours at a time and not being able to risk even a single puff lest a superior catch him and punish him with some awful task. It was enough to drive a man insane.

Not only that, but he was starting to feel a certain itch. It had been about four months since he had left the academy grounds. He missed the crowd of women he always seemed to attract wherever he went in his hometown. Jean Havoc loved women, and women loved Jean Havoc. He could never help but flirt with almost every single female customer he helped when he worked in his family's general store. There a certain pretty little redhead he had had his eye on for a while. Jean smiled to himself and thought about how he couldn't wait to …

"Jean? Hello? CADET HAVOC!" Heymans Breda yelled.

"What? Oh."

"Jean, I was trying to talk to you, and you just stared right through me. What's going on?"

"Breda, I can't remember the last time I was with a woman," Jean finally said, still looking off into the distance.

"Well, that makes two of us," Breda replied.

Jean looked over at his best friend.

"Hmm, speaking of redheads," he thought, "Breda isn't exactly hard on the eyes. He and Breda were close, but how close they could get? Damn, he must be getting desperate if he was thinking about making a move on his best friend, who also happened to be a man."

"Hey, Jean, why are you looking at me like that? You look like you want to eat me or something."

Jean looked around and then sidled up to Breda.

"Breda, we're close, right?"

"Yeah, Jean, we are. What are you getting at?"

"Have you ever thought about, you know … with me?"

"I'm sorry, Jean, I don't understand."

"Breda, will you sleep with me?"

Breda took a step back. He was shocked at his friend's proposition, but if he were being honest with himself, the idea of sleeping with Jean had crossed his mind at least once or twice before. He hadn't had as many lovers as Havoc, it was true, but he had had a few and of both sexes. Breda had been attracted to Havoc for a while, but the man seemed to be so straight that Breda stopped bothering to think of him as anything other than a friend.

"Havoc, are you serious? Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do actually."

It was Jean's turn to be shocked. Was Breda implying that he had slept with men before? They were best friends, and Breda had never said anything.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"So, what is your answer to my other question?"

"It's yes, Jean."

During the next week, Jean and Breda tried to come up with a plan for their rendezvous. They knew they would have to be secretive about it as students were strictly forbidden from having sexual relations with each other, not to mention the ridicule or worse they might face as two men caught together.

Fortunately, a special academy recess was coming up soon: for the occasion of the Fuhrer's birthday, all classes were canceled and instructors would handle the duties, as they were needed, usually reserved for students.

Jean and Breda's respective families both lived too far away for it to be worth their while to go home during the recess, so they would be conveniently stuck at the academy for the day.

As it happened, the academy was partially surrounded by a thick forest where students did field exercises from time to time. The woods were relatively unexplored - most cadets were so loaded with homework or so tired at the end of the school day that the idea of taking a hike just for leisure was laughable. Jean, however, loved nothing more than to steal away deep into the woods to smoke a cigarette or three and read under the trees.

During one such excursion, Jean discovered a small abandoned cabin - a shelter for hunters, perhaps, from before the academy had bought the surrounding woods. At any rate, the cabin was so grown over with moss and weeds that from a distance it blended into the nearby trees. He also discovered that the cabin had a root cellar accessible by a trap door covered by a half-rotten, moss-covered rug. Jean poked his head inside the cellar; as far as he could tell, it was empty but its dirt walls had not deteriorated in any way.

Jean told Breda of the old cabin and its root cellar; it was there they agreed to have their tryst. The plan was to make it look like they were going camping - a perfectly acceptable pastime for two men to do together - while their intended activity was far from the truth.

On the day of the academy recess, Jean and Breda made their way into the woods after eating breakfast together in the mess hall. Knapsacks in tow, the two men reached the old, abandoned cabin and descended into the root cellar. Knowing that the cellar would be windowless, they had each brought a few large candles. After lighting these, they put their sleeping bags and blankets on the dirt floor to create a makeshift bed. As Jean knelt down to begin untying his boots, Breda noticed his friend's hands were shaking.

"Jean … if you're nervous we don't have to do this."

"I am nervous, but in a good way. I've been waiting for this all week. It was all I could do not to steal a kiss from you in the hallway," he said, standing up so he could look Breda in the eye.

And with that Breda put his arms around the other man and pulled him in for a long kiss.

After they broke apart, Breda started undressing Jean. He peeled off the taller man's shirt and then slowly removed his undershirt, kissing him each time he exposed a new section of skin. With a grin Breda spied a bulge growing in Jean's pants, but red-headed man quickly frowned when he saw that Jean had a puzzled look on his face.

"Is there something wrong, Jean?"

"No!" he gasped out. "I'm just amazed that this feels so good when all you've done is kiss me."

Jean reached out and started roughly undressing Breda; as he pulled off the other man's undershirt, he stopped to admire his physique. Clothed, Breda looked pudgy and out of shape, but in reality, and to Jean's amazement, he was quite muscular in an attractive way.

Jean got down on his knees and started to unzip Breda's pants. Jean pulled out the shorter man's hardened cock and tentatively put his mouth around the tip. Breda trembled and gently pushed on Jean's head, encouraging him to do more. Jean took more of Breda's length into his mouth and began sucking. Breda moaned and threaded his fingers through Jean's dirty blond hair. Breda closed his eyes and started to feel the first tremors of climax. Trying hard to resist the waves of orgasm, he forced his eyes open and put his hands on Jean's shoulders to push him away, effectively stopping the man's ministrations. Jean looked up at Breda with a disappointed expression.

"Jean, if you keep going, I'm going to come, and there's so much more I want to do with you."

Breda knelt down so that he was facing Jean and then laid the other man on his back on their makeshift bedding.

He unzipped Jean's pants and tugged them off along with Jean's underwear in one practiced motion. Breda hovered over Jean, kissing him tenderly on his neck and down his stomach. He spread Jean's legs slightly, kneeled between them and put his mouth on Jean's cock. Jean gasped at the sensation. He had been sucked off by women before, but somehow, with Breda, it felt different. Jean raised himself up on his elbows so he could watch Breda but found himself quickly closing his eyes in satisfaction. All of a sudden he felt a familiar heat gathering in his groin and he gently stopped Breda as the shorter man had stopped him earlier.

As Breda looked up questioningly at Jean, the taller man wiggled his hips, spread his legs much wider, and guided his lover's cock to his entrance. Jean stared into Breda's eyes and made sure he knew what he wanted.

Breda nodded and smiled. As Jean watched, Breda sucked sensuously on two of his own fingers, and when he was satisfied they were wet enough, he gently prodded Jean's entrance with one finger and then the other. Becoming bolder, Breda began quickly sliding his fingers in and out of Jean but promptly slowed down as he noticed his lover gritting his teeth. He pulled his hand away and leaned forward to softly kiss Jean on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you this might hurt," Breda said wearily.

"It hurts," Jean finally grunted, "but I trust you, Breda. Please keep going."

Breda resumed his position between Jean's legs and slowly pushed his cock in Jean's entrance so as not to further hurt his friend turned lover. When it seemed that Jean had relaxed, Breda picked up the pace and started thrusting in earnest. At last he found Jean's prostate, and if Breda thought he had been turned on before, it was nothing compared to the way he felt when Jean moaned his name as he pounded into that spot. Meanwhile, he reached for Jean's still-swollen cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

"Breda … I think … I'm going to …" Jean stammered between pants.

And with that, Jean climaxed and coated Breda's stomach with semen as the other man came, too, inside of Jean.

Breda unwrapped Jean's legs from around his waist and carefully pulled out of him. He laid down next to his new lover, who raised his head and looked at him sleepily with half-lidded eyes.

"Breda?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we do this again some time?

Breda nodded and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be the first part of a series about Breda and Jean, but I kind of forgot about it. If I can remember where I was going to go with them, I might just finish it one of these days.


End file.
